Complications of the Heart
by Netella
Summary: Once thought to have been dead, Kalin finds himself in New Domino to find Mali alive however her family lifestyle is utter crap, and once again he saves her from the clutches of her evil step-siblings. While her boss, Kael is being robbed under his nose and with Officer Kaz's help, he will find out; however a strange love blooms for both Kael and Mali.
1. Chapter 1

Satellite was a dangerous place, for anyone, especially children. Sector Security act like they run the place, put anyone they like in jail and steal in order to live. Looked down on by many others, and duel cards were so rare to find, each one where treasured by the founder.

As a child, Mali was always being made fun by other children; she had to cover her eyes with her hair - she didn't understand why they were doing it. People usually judge and criticize what they don't understand, and the girl was just that.

No one could understand, it wasn't like she asked for this at all - to be unique, special she didn't want any of it but would learn much later in life that it was a gift.  
Every night she would cry herself to sleep, the raven wanted to stop living amongst all those who laugh at her, who leave her out because she was just so different.

However that one day, it changed when she had met a certain someone. He was always going on about justice, how the strong shouldn't pick on the weak; the silver haired boy stood up for her, he didn't know however it got the bullies running.

He had such a bright smile upon his face, he didn't want her to cry and told her she didn't need to worry, she didn't need to cry as he would look out for her. At first, she was shy but eventually opened up to him, she was scared to show him, she was afraid he would be the same and leave her with no friends; to Mali, he was her friend.

He told her, he said he wouldn't judge her, he wouldn't abandon her because she was different - no matter what it was.  
Showing him, didn't change his mind, it didn't make him judge her nor be afraid; instead, he thought it was cool, he could tell she was special and no one should change that fact.

What he didn't know, was that she had high dreams, she wanted to know what it was like to make it out of Satellite - she didn't want to remain and try to survive to the best of her ability. Ever since then, she had opened herself up the the boy but knew telling him wouldn't be so good like every other situation they had been.

It was then, where they both met others who could befriend them. They were young but, they could all get along; all of them, they did not care how different she was and got along through dueling. Arguments happened from time to time, but that changed overtime.

In secrecy, Mali would build herself a raft, she gathered any kind of materials she could in order to make it to New Domino. Not even thinking of the consequences.

At night, she had left; it was sad but she had to. The raft was finished and wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
"Where are you going Mali?"

She hear's the boy's voice, the raven haired male frowned as his blue orbs noticed the raft. He had put piece to piece together and knew what she was up to. She didn't need to say anything, he seemed to know fully well and hopped on the raft.

"You know it's dangerous, I can't let you do this. You'll die..."  
He tries to plead, to convince her to stay however her head shakes, her mind is made up and doesn't want that to change at all.

"I have to, even if I do die...I've always wanted a better life. I know it sounds selfish of me but, I can't live like this forever; I'm sorry. I hope you and everyone else can understand."  
He frowned, his voice raised slightly.

"You're only twelve Mali, you won't make it. Trust me, we will all make it to New Domino one way; I will find a way."  
The seas, wouldn't waver; never would it be calm despite it seeming like it. Pulling off the rope, the female threw it as the raft would drift away.

"Mali! Don't!"  
He called out, his voice loud which woke up all the others.

"Goodbye Yusei."  
She says, a determind look on her face as she disappears. The other children woke up, "what's going on?"  
The blond asked, he didn't know why Yusei was so loud nor why he was calling her name out.

He didn't know what to say, the silver haired boy was a heavy sleeper and didn't know until he woke.  
"She...she's..."  
He couldn't say this, he couldn't deal with losing a friend; it made him upset, it made everyone upset, but even so - the words hit hard the most on her friend, the silver haired boy who wanted to protect her and promise her to not cry. And she was gone like that.

"Why didn't you stop her?!"  
He raises his voice, angry at Yusei who couldn't say anything, he knew trying to argue back wouldn't do anything; he was upset the most, he was distraught.

"I tried to, but she said she wanted to go..."  
He couldn't blame Yusei at all, Mali had always been stubbron like that; ever since she had stopped being shy, she had changed a lot since they first met.

Day time, the silver haired man woke up, he felt down and hurt - was it because of that day? He wasn't there, he didn't realize it and had to look inside himself to get up once again. There was much to do and yet, the children's father was better; the town was better. Perhaps they didn't need him anymore?

What was everyone up to? What were they all doing?  
"I guess I'll take my leave," he says to the children who seem rather upset. Only a few years had passed since then and the two grew up fine; their father was better and back on his feet.

They didn't want him to leave, but knew he had to. He did promise to come back to New Domino; to visit his friends when he was done here.

It took him a while, however he was able to arrive. His feet walking, golden hue's scanning around the place to see how different it was. A traffic light and waited, eyes spotting someone. Something stirred, something felt strange inside of him but what was it? The female he could see, her long raven hair tied up and dressed quite professionally.

It couldn't be her, could it? She was dead, there was no way anyone could survive; he knew there was no point trying to tell himself it was her. She was long gone, the hole in his gap could never be filled with the guilt that still lingered over him.

She looked so similar, but dead people remained dead. He keeps his silence and crosses the road when meant to. His steps slow and wasn't even sure where to go, where Yusei stayed...and the others. His feet stopped, he wasn't really sure and found himself lost.

He knew he could not stay and keep on moving, he needed to go to parts where he could remember - even if it was as his time as a Dark Signer.  
His feet leading him to the card shop, he had spotted the female again. She had just exit the card shop, card packs and a wide smile on her face.

His eyes widened, he was frozen and in shock. It was her, there was only one girl, only one who was special and wasn't afraid any longer. No one else was like her, no matter how similar - he couldn't believe it and wasn't sure how she survived. When he was told that she...

She headed to the nearest bench to sit down and slowly opened the card packs, odd-hue's staring at each card but felt uneasy about some of them since she already had half of the cards there. Well, it couldn't help to have a bit more in case.

He continued to stare at her, while she had no clue; passer-by's thought he was creepy and whispered were already happening. He had to confront her about it, he had to speak to her; he missed her so much.

Without any other kind of hesitation, he moved himself forward; a shadow looming over. The raven's head looked up but couldn't fully see who he was, the sun's rays glaring down.  
"Mali...is that...you?"

He asked, he hesitated as he was quite overwhelmed about her being there. At first, she didn't say anything, she couldn't recognize him and saw him sit down. Her odd-hue's staring at him for a while, she was shocked to see him again but none the less smiled; she was so happy to see him again, after so many years - so much they had to catch up on. She remembered now, he looked so different; how time can change a person.

"Kalin!"


	2. Chapter 2

He was fortunate enough to be born into a rich family, after his father was disowned by his brothers and made his way to the top as a professional on his own - with a bit of help of course - he had become famous and eventually recognized by his brothers, welcoming him back in.

Since his brother's were planning to retire, they needed someone to take over. All of them knew that they couldn't do this alone and thus needed a child - the first born of the family would be the one to be raised properly and to become the CEO of the family company.

Lucky enough, the youngest was the one to get married first and have his own child; then the middle child had gotten himself married and a child as well. The oldest however, remained to be single - as much he really tried to find someone, none were working out.

His cousin, Cam did not wish to be head of the company - he knew how much it was stressing and pursued his dream to become a fashion designer. Which left the business of CEO to him.

Only at 22 did he become CEO and had to take the responsibilities on of running a large company. He did not mind who he employed so long as they were able to be responsible and showed up to work. Always making sure that every employee was working and showed up on time, day's off were a rare occurrence for them, however he knew he had to otherwise they would not be able to do whatever they liked.

He had sat back and let a sigh out, he didn't always have nothing to do however today was different; rather he didn't know _what_ to do. Recently he had found out that his company was losing money, they rarely spent the money on nothing and if there was money spent than he would know; he had to keep track of all this, with help from his company's accountant.

A frown came from his face, the raven came to a conclusion that someone was robbing his company's money, but why? That didn't make sense, he had a feeling someone in the company wanted more money, everyone got the same amount of pay, and sometimes a raise occurred if he felt it was needed.

Sometimes, the employee's asked him for one and if they deserved one - they got it. He was a compassionate man, a boss that many loved and the female employee's adored; he wanted everyone to work equally together in his company, whether they were rich or not. Majority of his employee's were either middle-class or Satellite. Adults from Tops didn't need such money, they got everything they ever wanted and have not a care, majority look down on those who aren't as 'fortunate' as they were and that was what he hated the most - rich people who let their money control their mind.

Even he currently, 28 had not found a spouse; a partner to take over in many ears if he ever chose to retire himself. It was rather important, not just to his father nor his uncle's but to him - he couldn't bare to die alone. He was already expanding his family's company, he wanted to not just be an office job, but also to sponsor duel tournaments and now, he wanted to sponsor duelists themselves.

His fingers tapping on his desk as he kept the frown on his face, he couldn't accuse anyone nor could he confront everyone about it. Of course, the person would be more cautious which is what he didn't want. He knew, the only thing he could be able to do was to call police.

Standing up, his feet quickly headed inside the elevator and folded his arms, waiting for it to go down to the bottom floor. The elevator, stopping from time to time and making its way down and up, the employee's sometimes avoided him and other times they didn't mind trying to chat a conversation.

Once upon reaching the bottom floor, he would exit and step outside the building and wait patiently. A police duel runner parking up front and taking his helmet off, placing it away and had a bright smile on his face. His steps approaching the CEO; he dealt with other rich people but most of the time they weren't so nice, even if they were in distress.

"Are you the one who called, sir?"  
The blue haired male asked, which left the older chuckling light-heartedly. He didn't need to be called 'sir' it sounded so weird and would allow the Officer to be more friendly with him, even if he was doing his job - he didn't need to act serious.

"I am."  
He pauses, placing his hand on the officer's shoulder, onyx eyes staring at him while remaining confident; while the officer felt somewhat strange, maybe it was because he was a big shot.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Princeton?"  
He asks, another light-hearted chuckle came from his mouth. He didn't need to call him that, "please, call me Kael."

He tells the officer, to be addressed like that seemed rude - however he didn't want to when the other was being so kind about it.  
"What seemed to be the problem, Kael?"

He repeats, using his first name this time. Kael parts himself away and sighs, part of him is not pleased and needed him and possibly others to find the crook.  
"I've suspected someone has been stealing my company's money."

He could not pay his employee's, he could not repair any broken damages inside the office, pay the sponsor's of duelists and tournaments alike. There was much more generous things he wanted to do, but one thing at a time.

The officer frowned, and wrote it down on his piece of paper, that was a serious offence and he didn't want Kael to go bankrupt with the money someone stole. Usually, ones who steal from the company is an employee. That was usually the only case and perhaps even someone he knew quite well.

"I see, well I suggest that you put out bait. I'm sure the one stealing would most likely be an employee of yours, it usually is."  
Kael had thought about it, however he didn't exactly have a whole heap of time to deal with such.

"Then what would you suggest, officer? I don't have such time to act when there is more I need to focus on."  
It was true yes, however the officer needed to think about it and knew what he could do to help.

"If this employee of yours, really loves money then perhaps a tournament in your company with a large sum of money for reward? Or a raffle, I'm sure it would bring out that person."  
It was a good idea, however he was sure more employee's would just want to participate and have it for themselves, it would be weird if it happened. But at the same time, it could be possible, it could work.

"Shall I keep you posted?" Kael asks the officer, "I'll host a tournament, I'm sure whomever is stealing my company's money will be sure to spend it on good cards or a better suit."  
Better than a raffle, at least he would be able to keep posts of who is participating; but it did have to be between both of them.

The officer nodded his head, "when the tournament is being held, I shall notify you. I would love for you to watch, but casual clothes would need to be in order."  
Especially if this person didn't want to be caught on about the police being there to be arrested and fired.

"Of course, I will be there."  
He smiles, shaking hands with Kael. Before heading back to leave; the raven speaks out, he wants to know the name of the man he would work with. Such a thing couldn't be made a big deal out of, and surely the police knew that too.

"Wait, if we are to work together then I would like to know your name, officer."  
The blue haired male smiles, his bike helmet in his arm and tells him.

"It's Kaz."


End file.
